ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is a set of rules and guidelines for the Ninjago Wiki. If something you have a question about is not covered here, leave a message with one of the . Chat Rules and Guidelines *We strive for the chat to be a family-friendly environment. This means no swearing, no abbreviations containing swear words, no inappropriate or controversial comments (including sexual or religious comments without context, or verbal aggression towards others), and no linking to anything that contains any of the above. If there is any confusion on what can or can't be said, private message a mod and ask. *You must be 13 or older to use the chat. Underage users will have their account blocked until they are old enough. *Do not insult or verbally attack anyone on a personal level, regardless of what they say or do. *Do not bring up a subject for the sole purpose of provoking an argument. *Do not request anyone's personal information. This includes age, full name, address, and phone number. *Advertising is COMPLETELY against the rules of our wiki. You need to ask permission to give a link that is NOT a page inside the wiki. *Please use proper grammar, spelling, punctuation, and capitalization to the best of your abilities. *No spamming. This includes unnecessary and pointless remarks, comments that break the flow of a conversation, and punctuation abuse. *No idlers. This does not mean coming into the chat, talking and contributing, then idling; rather, this applies to those who come into the chat with zero edits and don't say a thing. *Chat moderators will not abuse their privileges. The breaking of these rules will result in being kicked from the chat, with further offenses constituting a ban ranging from a minimum of 2 hours to a maximum of infinite. Leaked Information and Speculation Leaked information, speculation, and rumors are not allowed on the Ninjago Wiki. Leaked information consists of images with a "confidential" watermark that sometimes find their way onto the web. Speculation and rumors are any assumption about the story or set that does not have confirmation in official media. Any and all information about leaked sets are not allowed. Please wait until the sets appear on shop.lego.com or the site of an official seller before adding them to the Wiki. Plot points from episodes may only be added to a page once the episode has officially aired at any point in the world. Copying Information from Other Sites WARNING - Copying and pasting information from other wikis or websites will lead to a one day ban! Continuing to do so will lead to a one week, then a one month, then, finally, a permanent ban! Plagiarism is taken very seriously, and will not be tolerated! Templates Templates better the look of the wiki overall. Use the following procedures when creatlong articles. *Every single page on the Ninjago wiki should have a proper template. There are specific infobox templates for Character, Object, Location, Cards, Sets, and Creatures. These should be filled out appropriately, every section either containing correct information or "N/A" if it does not apply. A good example of proper template usage would be on Garmadon's page. *Quote templates should only be placed at the top of an article. Only one quote may be used per article, except in the case of Hunted episode articles. *Drop-down templates should be placed at the bottom of an article. *The Scroll template should only be used in cases of a character, object, vehicle, etc. appearing in a large amount of sets or episodes. Template Colors When picking the color on a template, you must use the color appropriately. The color of the template should be the main color of the character, vehicle, object, place, etc. If it does have not a main color pick the next best thing: leaving it default gray. Articles There are ten main kinds of articles on the Ninjago Wiki, as covered below: Set Pages, Character Pages, Object/Weapon Pages, Location Pages, Vehicle Pages, Card Pages, Creature Pages, Character History Pages, Character Relationship Pages, '''and '''Elemental Power Pages. Set Pages Set Pages should always begin with the set number (e.g., 2509 Earth Dragon Defense). The first section should have a basic description of the set, mentioning characters and items featured in the sets, and the year it was released. Following that should be the description of the set taken from LEGO.com. The final section would be a gallery and the template. A good example of a set page is 9441 Kai's Blade Cycle. Also, please do not edit the LEGO.com Description, unless the information was pasted incorrectly or vandalized. Character Pages Character Pages should be titled with the Character. The first section of a character page should be brief, short info on the general character. The next section should have some history, biography, and/or NINJAGO: Masters of Spinjitzu info (Remember: NO LEAKED CONTENT!). Then, if the character is on Ninjago.com, use the description in the next section. The last section should be a gallery and the . A good example of a character page is Kai. Also, please do not edit the LEGO.com Description, unless it is incorrect. Object/Weapon Pages Object pages should be titled by the object name. The Object template with properly filled-out information is required. If there is information not available, add N/A. Object pages must include the History, Powers and/or Abilities, and Appearances sections. At the bottom of the page, there should be the template. Location Pages Location pages should be titled with the location name. It should include an infobox next. After that, you should put a small summary of the location, followed by the climate (if available). Then comes the history (if known). Next should be the description from Lego.com (if it has one), followed by a gallery and the template. Vehicle Pages Vehicle pages should be titled with the vehicle name. It should include an infobox next. It should be followed by a short summary of the vehicle, a section on history, a section on abilities, and a section on appearances. Finally, the galleries should be at the bottom of a page and the last thing being the or if it is a mech, the template. Card Pages Card pages should be titled with the Card number, a space, a hyphen, another space, and then the name. It should include an infobox next. They should be followed by a short summary of the card (example used on most battle card pages: Card __ - ______ is a Battle Card used in the Ninjago Spinjitzu Spinners game). This should be followed by the Stats (use the images Fire Symbol.png, Lightning Symbol.png, Ice Symbol.png, and Earth Symbol.png to put the card stats). Then put How to Use, Requirements (the start of the requirement on a battle card should be in bold (i.e: Fire SP 100 info here), and finally the set it is found in. Page Category Requirements All pages require the category of “Ninjago” regardless of content. If the article’s subject appears in the TV series, add “Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu” to the article. The following are specific requirements. Ninja #Ninjago #Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu #Characters #Heroes #Ninja #Elemental Masters (If Elemental Masters) # (If Elemental Masters) # # Objects #Ninjago #Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu #Weapons (If Weapon) #Objects # (If Elemental) # Creatures #Ninjago #Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu #Creatures #Animals #Monsters (If a Monster) # (If Elemental) # Elements #Ninjago #Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu #Elements # # Location #Ninjago #Location # (If not Ninjago) # (If it has one) # #Building (If it is one) Set #Ninjago #Sets # Sensei Wu's Guide to the Wiki "Can you make a giant ham sandwich?" Please refrain from making pages with very little importance (Bus token, chair, etc.) "King of Shadows." Please refrain from making sockpuppet accounts, especially to evade blocks. Doing so will result in your sock, and possibly main account, to be block indefinitely. "You've bit me once, now feel what it's like to be bitten back!" Don't be mad at other users. If someone was bullying you, please contact one of the Clan members if you need help, and we'll be glad to assist you!" "Bow to your master, BOW TO YOUR MASTER SERPENTINE!" Please don't go requesting Clan rights until you have the fitted requirements. "Father was the fool!" Be nice to other users on the wiki, especially on chat. "If there are more then one ninja, is it ninjas, or just ninja?" Use proper grammar when on chat and editing pages, or use the spellcheck program to check your work. "More like mouth of lightning..." Don't spam nonsensical and pointless messages on the chat. Instead, have a nice conversation with the users online, and don't share personal information. "A little slow today, huh?" Don't idle and stay on the chat for excessive periods of time. If you were truly "AFK" (away from the keyboard), then it would be okay. If you came on the chat with no contributions and you were a new user that only came to roleplay, edit first, then you are allowed through the chat. If you idle on the chat, this may result in a kick, ban, or even a block from any Admins or Bureaucrats. "I believe it is an ancient language." This is an English Wiki; don't translate the pages. Instead, check if there's a Wiki with the language you want, but if there aren't any, start your own. Continuing to translate pages may result in a block. MusicPlayer13